


New Friends

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Freshman Orientation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry groaned, looking around helplessly. He had been dreading this part of college orientation. Most everyone had broken up into groups fairly quickly, but he wasn’t exactly great at socializing like this when he didn’t already know someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/627419.html?thread=86070491#t86070491) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“Alright, everyone, please break up into groups of three and introduce yourself. We’ll come back in ten minutes.”

Harry groaned, looking around helplessly. He had been dreading this part of college orientation. Most everyone had broken up into groups fairly quickly, but he wasn’t exactly great at socializing like this when he didn’t already know someone.

“Hi, want to join our group?” someone said from behind him.

He turned to see a smiling red-headed boy and a girl with bushy brown hair. They looked nice enough, he supposed, and it wasn’t like he had much other choice. “Sure,” he said, giving them a smile in hopes of not seeming too much like he was hating everything about his life at that moment.

“I’m Hermione Granger, poli sci major,” the girl said, holding out her hand for Harry to shake. “Technically a freshman, but I’m coming in with enough credits to be a sophomore.”

“I’m Ron Weasley,” said the boy, shaking Harry’s hand as well. “Undecided right now. I have twin brothers who are juniors here.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry replied. “I’m Harry Potter, kinesthesiology major.”

“Potter?” Hermione asked, eyes going wide. “Like James Potter, best rugby forward in the school’s history who went on to play professionally?”

Harry scratched at the back of his head, feeling awkward. Figured this would come up, but he’d rather it had been later rather than sooner. “Yeah, he’s my dad,” he said.

“That’s amazing!” Ron exclaimed. He looked far more excited about it than Harry felt. “Are you trying out for the team? I bet you’ll be great. Four of my brothers have been on the team, so I’ve been practicing since I was a kid. Maybe we’ll be on the team together!”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Harry said, suddenly feeling a little more optimistic about the next four years. It looked like he’d made two new friends already, so maybe it wouldn’t be as hard as he’d feared.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
